The Trip to WalMart
by i-love-svu
Summary: Julie and Kirsten go shopping, but not where they usually go. Julie Kirsten friendship


**Disclaimer: I do not own The OC, Walmart, or any other brands/things of that nature mentioned in this story.**

**Author's Note: This was inspired by two ladies I saw in Wal-Mart a few days ago. They reminded me of Julie and Kirsten, so here's the story. :)

* * *

**

"Hello?" Julie sighed into her telephone. Marissa had barely been out the door five minutes and already people were calling her, with their fake sympathy and mock concern. She was already sick of it.

"Julie! It's Kirsten."

"Kirsten? Oh, no, not you too." Julie sat down at the bar in the kitchen. She cradled her head in her free hand and stared out the window at the view of quite literally Newport Beach. The rolling waves, the Pier, the best view in the world.

Kirsten ignored the brunette's statement. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me."

"Shopping? Kirsten, I don't want to deal with the Newpsies right now."

Kirsten was silent, thinking things through. As she got an idea, she could've sworn she heard a light bulb click on above her head. "Let's go away from Newport!"

"Away from Newport? Where the hell is there to shop besides Newport?"

* * *

**Wal-Mart, Huntington Beach, California**

"Wal-Mart?" Julie looked incredulously around the huge parking lot. "Why Wal-Mart?"

"It's away from Newport," Kirsten shrugged. She wouldn't admit it, but she too had been wondering why she had driven to the large superstore.

The two strode to the door in silence, contemplating what the hell they were doing in that particular store. As they reached the entrance doors, Kirsten noticed there weren't any handles to open them.

"How do we get inside?" She asked Julie. The brunette raised one brow as if asking, _"Why are you asking me?"_

Julie stepped in front of the door to get a better look at it. As she did, the door opened automatically, making her scream. She quickly recovered and pulled Kirsten inside with her, wanting to get in before they closed again.

To their left, groceries could be seen for what seemed like miles. Fruit was the first grocery item they saw but neither happened to be interested in fruit. Chips and soda sounded like a good start, so they set off to find the food of their choice.

"Wait." Julie stopped dead in her tracks. She stared down an aisle filled with frozen pizzas and ice cream. "They sell ice cream here?"

"I guess so," Kirsten nodded.

Julie slowly made her way down the aisle, observing all the different flavors of ice cream they had to offer. She stopped again in front of a freezer about half-way down the aisle and let out a little squeak.

"They sell cotton candy flavored ice cream," She whispered to herself. With a shaky hand, the brunette reached into the freezer and pulled out one container of the frozen treat. As she made her way back down to where Kirsten was standing, she was smiling.

Kirsten gave her friend a confused look, which was answered with, "I like cotton candy."

Twenty minutes and ten discovered items later, the two women found the chip aisle. Doritos, Pringles, Fritos, you name it and it was there. Kirsten picked up a bag of Doritos and Julie grabbed a bag of Ketchup Chips. With smiles, they moved onto find something to drink. Alcohol wasn't on the menu, considering Kirsten was an ex-alky and that really wasn't a road she wanted to revisit.

"How does some Pepsi sound?" Kirsten asked as she placed a two-liter bottle into the cart. Once their arms had become too full to move, they had paid a kid five buck to go get them a cart. And because it was just immensely fun to push a cart, Julie and Kirsten had decided to take turns. Since it was Julie's turn, she happily grabbed the handle of the cart and began pushing it.

The two walked around for a bit, stopping to look at baby clothes although neither was expecting a child. Kirsten picked up a blue jumper that had a tiny baseball on the front.

"I remember when Seth used to wear clothes like this," She reminisced. With a sigh the blonde hung the piece of clothing back on the rack it had come off of.

Julie smiled at her. "I remember when Marissa used to wear all pink outfits. She always looked so cute…" Her voice trailed off and a sad look took over her face.

"Let's get back to shopping, shall we?" Kirsten jolted the brunette from her thoughts. They began walking again; until Julie spotted a section up ahead she wanted to look at.

"Oh my God, Jack Sparrow!" She squealed in delight. "Come on, Kiks, let's go!"

They took off again to the Movie department. Kirsten finally saw what Julie had been freaking out over; an absolutely huge Jack Sparrow cut out figure. She laughed quietly and pretended to look at the rows and row of movies.

"Kaitlin would love this. She is obsessed with Captain Jack," Julie informed Kirsten with a smile. "Find any good movies?"

"Just the ones I've already seen."

Julie thought for a moment, a smile starting to pull at the corners of her mouth. "Let's buy some movies, go back to your house and watch them all," She grinned.

"But…. Why?" Kirsten was still confused on what the big deal was with buying movies instead of renting them. All the movies she had ever purchased had only been watched one time; now they were sitting on a shelf in her house, just collecting dust.

"We're women. We're supposed to eat junk food, watch 'The Notebook', cry and have a girls night in. It's just the way it goes," Julie explained calmly.

Kirsten stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, a confused grin on her face. Julie sighed and began picking out movies. She decided on six, tossed them in the cart and began walking again. Kirsten followed her and couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Two very fun filled hours later, Kirsten and Julie had checked out and were taking their purchases out to Kirsten's car. They each somehow managed to gather two full carts of merchandise each and were laughing at how cheap all the products in Wal-Mart were.

Julie froze dead in her tracks they reached the vehicle and had it not been for Kirsten paying attention, the brunette would've been road, erm--- cart kill.

"Julie! I almost ran you over!" Kirsten stopped both of her carts and saw what Julie was staring at.

The trunk of Kirsten's vehicle was about the size of a normal sized refrigerator.

"How are we going to fit all of this," Julie gestured to their purchases, "In there?" And then to the trunk.

Kirsten's eyes just widened. "I have no idea. But I have a feeling the next time we decide to come to Wal-Mart, they had better start selling cars. Because I'm going to need a bigger vehicle."


End file.
